We Belong
by Searra
Summary: Peter and Wendy are missing each other desperately ... will he admit that he needs her? Will she see him again, like he promised? To Ben Jelen's 'Come On'


Peter gazed out across Neverland, balancing on a tree branch. It was so quiet. No bad guy for him to fight. No boys for him to play with.   
  
No girl for him to love.  
  
*and finally the silence  
  
looking out, looking back across the sky  
  
trying to find a meaning  
  
knowing that i just left it all behind*  
  
He had promised to return to her. But how could he? It hurt so much. To know that she would grow up while he could not.   
  
'It's not fair,' he whispered.  
  
*Still I smell a lingering softness  
  
Where did she go, how did she go, I wanna know  
  
I wanna know that she'll be coming here to me*  
  
He stood up as the tinkling of bells sounded.  
  
He touched the fairy with a finger. 'Hi, Tink,' he whispered softly. Tink jingled in reply.  
  
Tink was worried about him. He just hadn't been the same since ... since SHE left. Tink frowned. Why did she leave? Peter was so miserable.  
  
*Come on, without you I'll never feel the love inside of me  
  
Come on, you know that we belong  
  
Come on, come on*  
  
Wendy sighed as she gazed out the window. Why wouldn't he come? Now. She needed him here. To smile down at her from the ceiling. To whisper in her ear. Anything. Everything.  
  
*Thinking back before her,  
  
I never knew the meaning of alone  
  
Still the flag is feeling foreign,  
  
I live the day to escape into a phone*  
  
'Wendy!' her mother called. 'It is bed time, child,' she continued, as she entered the room. 'Why are you out on the balcony? Come back in here now!'  
  
'Just a few minutes longer, mother,' Wendy said. 'I promise. I just want to think. I'm safe. I'll be in soon. Just a few more minutes.'  
  
Her mother shook her head and sighed. 'Just a few.' She turned and left.  
  
Wendy closed her eyes, letting the rain that had just started fall onto her face.  
  
*Speaking of a world not real then  
  
Where did she go how did she go, I wanna know  
  
I wanna know that she'll be coming here to me*  
  
Tink jingled a question.  
  
'I can't, Tink.'  
  
you're lost without her, Tink said.  
  
'I don't need her.'  
  
yes, you do.  
  
'I do,' Peter whispered.  
  
*Come on, without you I'll never feel the love inside of me  
  
Come on, you know that we belong  
  
Come on, come on*  
  
'Please, Peter,' Wendy whispered into the darkness. 'I need you.'  
  
'Please, Wendy,' Peter whispered into the silence. 'I need you.'  
  
*Come on, without you I'll never feel the love inside of me  
  
Come on, you know that we belong  
  
come on, come on*  
  
'Wendy! Inside! Now! You'll catch your death out there!'  
  
A tear fell down Wendy's face as she slowly turned away. A hand reached out and touched the delicate tear, following it and ending it as it rolled down her cheek.  
  
*She's coming, she's coming here to me, I'm needing,  
  
Desiring to kiss her now, I'm living for her,  
  
Breathing for her, singing for her fairytale.*  
  
'Peter,' Wendy half-whispered, half-gasped.   
  
'Wendy,' he murmured softly, winding his fingers through her hair. 'I'm so sorry I broke my promise so many times. It took me forever to get here when I finally came to my senses.'  
  
A smile broke across Wendy's face. 'Oh, Peter!' she exclaimed. 'Don't you know time?'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'Why, it's only been one night since I saw you.'  
  
'It has?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
Peter sighed as he studied her eyes. 'Feels like forever.'  
  
Wendy gazed at him. 'I know,' she said softly.  
  
They smiled at each other, and he pulled her face to his, kissing her desperately. He may not know much, but he knew that he needed to kiss her as hard as he could. He needed her to know that this was real and that he never wanted to leave her and that this was his home. He needed her to know that every thimble she gave him was enough to save him, too.  
  
Maybe he couldn't say those words. But his actions were enough. She understood. And she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him tightly towards her.  
  
*Come on, without you I'll never feel the love inside of me  
  
Come on, you know that we belong  
  
come on, come on*  
  
'Wendy?'  
  
Wendy and Peter broke apart quickly, and he flew up above the chandelier.   
  
Mrs Darling opened the door. 'Ah, good. You're ready for bed. Good. Would you like me to tuck you in.'  
  
Wendy nodded, looked up at Peter, and mouthed, 'Stay there.' He nodded as he watched Mrs Darling fix the pillows around Wendy's head. She kissed Wendy's cheek.  
  
'Goodnight, my dear.'  
  
'Goodnight, mother.'  
  
The room fell into darkness as Mrs Darling closed the door.  
  
Peter slowly flew down next to Wendy's bed.  
  
'Wendy?'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Where should I stay?'  
  
Their eyes were adjusting to the light as they gazed at each other.  
  
Wendy moved over slightly. 'Here,' she whispered.  
  
Peter hesitated, and then slowly but eagerly lifted the covers and slipped into it, feeling the warmth of Wendy's body so close to his. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her neck. She turned her head and kissed his lips, stroking the nape of his neck with her hand carefully.  
  
'Goodnight, Peter,' she whispered.  
  
He buried his face into her sweet-smelling neck.  
  
'Goodnight, Wendy.'  
  
*Come on, without you I'll never feel the love inside of me  
  
Come on, you know that we belong  
  
come on, come on*  
  
'Wendy?'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
Silence.  
  
'I love you. You know that, don't you? You'll never forget it.'  
  
'I'll never forget. And I love you too.'  
  
And their bodies became one, molding together as their breaths began to match as they fell happily into slumber.  
  
*You know that we belong* 


End file.
